dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eievie
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Eievie, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lela Hill page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Echostar (Talk) 16:19, April 22, 2012 Talk Page Start Hey I saw that you want to make a character, we can make twn character?Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 00:30, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Is it okHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 01:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) yes Yes, i do want to make a twns character. Do you want to make twin character?Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 13:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Cool Do you want make a Sorting form for them? Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 13:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) My twin character her name is Lupa Harmony Grace and yours is Artemis Luna Grace, How about that?Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes first yearsHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I wll tryHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Lupa/Artemis try, and it wont work for me.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:22, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Lupa was named after Lupa the Wolf-goddess and her middle name is form of Harmonia the Goddess of Concord and Harmony and Artemis was named after Artemis the goddess of Wild and Hunt, and her middle name is name after Luna theRoman goddess of Moon. You do restHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Lupa is Sweet, Kind, wise, Harmonius, and Artemis is Amazing, Brave, Quiet, Ordinary, one more thngs is it ok with you that ther parents divorce and their parent were single and they just met each other at hogwarts. they tried to get their parent back to together.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes they were raise in greek, Lupa is raise by her father and her stepmother in Greek, Roman and Artems was raise by her Stepfather and her mother in Greek Athen. Lupa dont like her stepmother because her step mother is mean to her and rude to her father, and Artemis dont like her stepfather because he s rude to her and mean to her mother. yes you can do Artemis's Personality.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:00, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, Lupa 's last name is Grace because their father name, and Artemis last name is Wilde because she took it after her mother and not using her stepfather's last name.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:06, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I will do Lupa's sorting form. Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) They were sperate, when they were babyHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, That picture would be good. i already have fetratne twin. i imagine oure character are identice.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Sure. I gong have different last name for Lupa anyway. i tried to think of any them.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you want do Lupa's orting form or you want me to do it,Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC)